Fading Light
by kawaiibunnychan
Summary: For Kairi, Riku, and Sora, everything goes back to normal. But once they found a two loved ones have gone to the dark side, everthing falls apart. SoraXKairi
1. Chapter One

**Editors Note:**** Hillo Readers! Here's a story that was made by my friend, Jessica! My friend can't make a fanfiction account so I put the story here for her! She mainly made this stories plot, but I did mostly ALL the writing, and I changed many many many things in this story. I just decided to add details to the story, A LOT OF DETAILS. She got angry at me for using too many cuss words, but that's not gonna hurt anything is it? laughs innocently Anyways, I was thinking of what genres this should be, I knew it was going to be Humor and Action, but my friend said there would be 'romance' in it too. So yah...I decided this should just be action and humor, since so far it's only action and humor. Oh yes, this stories main couple is SoraKairi, but I don't know if my friend is going to put any more couples in it. So enough of my gibberishness, get to reading the story! **

**kawaiibunnychan**

* * *

It was the day before the last day of school at Destiny Islands High, but Kairi felt that the day would never end. The red head girl gave a deep long sigh and looked up to the clock in front of her. She gave a groan and let her head fall onto her desk, which made a big clunk sound, _when would the day ever end? _It was 3:12, which meant that school would be over soon, but it seemed Kairi read the clock wrong and thought that it was 2:12.

RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kairi's head shot up and she gave a surprised look to the world around her. Every student was getting packed together around the only door to freedom. Still surprised, the red head got up and pushed everything into her backpack. She was usually a neat type, but she really wanted to get home and forget everything about school. Kairi struggled to get the backpack to close, but it denied doing so. She groaned, _why do these things always happen to me when I'm in a hurry!? _The backpack still refused to close by Kairi's hurries, so she just swung the back pack over her shoulders and ran out the classroom, not giving a care if everything fell out of her stupid backpack.

* * *

A buzz came from Kairi's cell phone; she chose this tone because her parents could never find out when her cell phone was ringing. The red head snickered at the way she fooled her parents, they never let her use her cell phone for anything accept to let her parents know she's gone to school and is out of school and stuff. She clicked her phone open and gave a simple hello while she was at it. It was her mom, of course, she just told her that daddy was in the hospital, and that Kairi had to pick up Axel from home.

She clicked her cell phone shut and sighed, her older brother, Axel, was never trusted to be home alone. Kairi mumbled to herself in her mind, _that fuckin red head is older than me and I have to pick him up from home? What a pain in the ass. _It was obvious Kairi was in a bad mood, she was never known to cuss in everyday life. She sighed and forced her feet to walk ahead, she was too tired and she didn't want to go pick up her stupid brother at a time like this. _I just wanna go home and sleep, I don't want to do fuckin homework, it's the day before the last day of school, god dammit! I mean what kind of school gives you homework before---_

Kairi's thoughts were blown away once she landed on the cemented sidewalks below her. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her hurting back. The red head flared her ocean blue eyes up to where ever the stupid person was and began to get angry. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? You fuckin retard!!!" Kairi's back ached and she began to try to massage the hurting areas, she glared at the person in front of her. She really couldn't tell who it was because of the sun shining from the sky, which was blurring her vision. The only thing she could tell was that it was a boy who was becoming very hesitant of her. "Please help me up!" Kairi almost screamed at the boy, but it was in a nice way.

"Oh my god, Kairi! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going!" The boy's voice was very familiar, she knew it was someone very dear to her, and it was someone she should never forget. The red head was obviously too mad to think right at the moment, so she just rested her head on his shoulder. "What're you doing Kairi? We have to get to my house so we can get our homework done, remember?" Kairi flinched at the boy's loud voice; she just wanted to rest for a minute. But then Kairi's eyes shot open, she remembered she was supposed to get to Sora's house to finish all their homework. She looked up to the boy, and noticed it was the crazy brunette, Sora.

"Sora!? How'd you get here?" the red head obviously forgot everything about bumping into the clumsy Sora a while ago. She blinked and said, "I'm sorry, we should get to your house now right?" The brunette nodded, and Kairi took her head off of Sora's shoulder. The two friends looked at each other and smiled, and got ready to leave, but…

"SORA!!!!! KAIRI!!!!!"

The two looked behind them and saw the silver haired Riku run towards them. The brunette and red head blinked and ran off; they didn't want Riku to catch up with them.

* * *

Sora pushed his house keys into the front doors knob, and pushed the door open. Kairi pushed Sora so that he would get in faster, and she slammed the door shut behind her. The red head giggled, "Riku won't be able to come inside now!" The two best friends gave each other high fives, and both laughed together. But their laughter stopped once they noticed Riku walking towards them.

"Oh, hey Sora, hey Kairi…" The silver haired teen had a beer bottle in his hands; he used his fingers to pop it open and took a small sip from it.

Kairi glared at Riku and took the beer bottle from his hands, "Riku, you seriously need to stop drinking its bad for you." She watched Riku sigh and cross his arms, "And plus, I don't want to see you drunk again, it freaked me out." Both Sora and Kairi gave Riku disappointing and serious looks.

Riku laughed and said, "I promise I won't drink as much last time." He came closer to Kairi and gave her a poke on her forehead, "And plus," he said in a teasing voice, "I got drunk that time because I was at a party, who doesn't drink tons of beer at parties except for you two?" Kairi rubbed her forehead and frowned at Riku, while Sora was hesitant, for he didn't want to have this conversation again. Last time Riku and Kairi had this conversation they ended up not talking to each other and both wanted Sora on separate sides.

Sora gave a 'ahem' to try not to make the conversation go any further. He looked at Kairi and Riku, "We'd better get busy on our homework or we won't have enough time to play video games." He took the beer bottle from Kairi, "You two get ready upstairs; I'll throw this beer bottle away." Kairi and Riku stopped glaring at each other and sent their looks to Sora. "Stop staring at me and go upstairs to get ready to do homework!" Sora started to glare back at them; the other two rolled their eyes and went up the stairs to start their homework. Sora smiled, _it's my job now to make sure that we stay together like this forever; I never want to get separated like last time. _The brunette went to the nearby trashcan and let the beer bottle land into it.

* * *

Riku grabbed his planner from his backpack and glanced to Kairi. Kairi was having trouble finding her planner since the time she pushed everything in her backpack, which meant she might've dropped it from her backpack while walking from school. The red head sighed and started to rest on Sora's bed to get these worries away from her. She closed her eyes and looked at Riku, who was still staring at her. "Why are you staring at me like that, Riku?" Kairi questioned.

Riku rolled his eyes; sometimes Kairi was so stupid at times. "Aren't you going to get started on your homework?" He let his sea green eyes gaze into Kairi's ocean blue ones.

Kairi gave a frustrated look to the silver haired boy and sighed, "I can't find my planner, and I can't remember all my homework assignments my teachers gave me." The red head closed her eyes again, "I just want to rest a little bit, and this day has been going bad for me."

Riku kept staring at her and said, "Ok, you can rest for a little while, but you still have to do your homework, ok?" Kairi answered with a slight nod and turned his back to him and began to finally get some rest.

* * *

Kairi's cell phone buzzed once again, she slowly opened her eyes and gave a yawn. She reached into her pockets, not noticing Sora and Riku still doing their homework besides her. The red head answered, "Hey mom…" The two boys were talking so loud Kairi could barely hear herself think. "Shut up you retards! Mom's on the phone!" The two stared at Kairi, and shut up, Kairi began to start talking again, "Sorry mom, I was just getting Sora and Riku to be quiet so I could hear you, continue to what you were saying!"

"Well sweety, I was just making sure that you were okay!"

"I'm fine mom, you don't have to worry that much…" Kairi hated it when her parents got too overly protective. She wanted some time to herself sometimes.

"Oh okay, deary, can you come to our house to pick Axel up now?

"Umm…sure, see you tonight?" She tried to sound like a perfect angel for her parents, but it didn't really work out.

"Ok honey, see you…bye."

Kairi heard the soft click from the other line and began pushing the numbers '734-4539' into her cell phone. She waited silently for her stupid brother to pick up his stupid cell phone. Finally he answered, "Hey wazzup, Kairi?"

"Hey Axel, mom says I need to come pick you up, so stay where you are." She tried to sound sarcastic so Axel wouldn't believe her, but it didn't work too well. There was a slight pause in the conversation, and she thought Axel must've hung up, so she was about to hang up too.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAIRI??? WHY THE FUCK WOULD SHE SAY THAT? HUH? HUH? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER FUCKIN MIND??? HUH??? HUH???"

Kairi flinched at hearing this and pulled the phone away from her ear. Sora and Riku gave weird stares to Kairi, but she ignored them and began to start talking again, "Sorry, mom said that because she can't trust you."

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHY??? WHY CAN'T SHE FUCKIN TRUST ME KAIRI??? THIS IS SO FUCKIN STUPID!!!! I'M SO FUCKIN OLDER THAN YOU YOU FUCKIN TURDBALL!!!"

The younger sibling rolled her eyes; Axel obviously didn't want to call his little sister a 'fuckin bitch'. "Well, Axel, it's because I'm going to be at Sora's the whole day, and mom's leaving the house. Do you remember the last time you were alone at the house, Axel? You blew up the fuckin house, you fuckin retard! So stay in the house! I'm gonna come to pick you up." The conversation ended once Kairi clicked her cell phone shut.

* * *

Kairi walked up to her house's front door, while Riku and Sora just followed behind. The red head reached into her pockets on took out her house keys and pulled them into the door knob. She gave a nudge to the door and carefully walked in. _You'd never know if Axel would just come out of no where and scare the day lights out of ya._ Sora and Riku also came in carefully also.

Kairi looked around, not seeing Axel in sight, "Axel…? We're here to pick you up." She tried to keep her voice nice and steady, not wanting her annoying brother to pounce out of nowhere. The red head pushed the strands of hair away from covering her eyes. "Dammit Axel, where are you?" Once she heard a groan from further in the house, she ran towards the sound. And there her stupid red headed brother was, lying dead on the ground; well he looked dead from Kairi's point of view.

The younger sibling rolled her eyes and kicked her brother in the shin, "Axel get up you fuckin retard." Another groan came out of her stupid brother. Kairi got down to her brothers level and slapped him in the face, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Get up dammit!"

The older red head opened his eyes half way and gave his sister a glare, "Leave me alone you fuckin bitch." He pushed her away making Kairi get angry. The two behind her got a little scared and backed up, they didn't want to see the two siblings fight again like last time.

Kairi grabbed the collar of Axels shirt and pushed him up, and she slapped him again, "Don't call me a fuckin bitch again, dammit! And don't push me either or you'll be in a world of hurt!"

Axel groaned and used his hand to rub the spot on his cheek where his sister slapped him twice. "Fine, fine, just don't slap me again, please?"

Kairi glared at her brother and rolled her eyes, her brother was such a retard at times. "C'mon retard, let's get back to Sora's house." She led the three out of the house, and they began to walk back towards Sora's house.

* * *

Sora got up to the doorway first, and reached into his pockets. The brunette panicked and kept searching his pockets. "Oh my god! Where are my house keys!?" He kept searching and searching and searching.

Axel gave Sora a disappointing look, "What do you mean 'where are my house keys'? How are we gonna fuckin go in the house if you don't fuckin have your house keys?" The tall red head came up closer to the brunette, "You better find your fuckin house keys, or else you're gonna be beaten to a pulp you little…"

Kairi pushed her brother away from Sora, "What the fuck is wrong with you, you retard?" Kairi obviously loved calling her brother a retard, _it is a good name actually, _she thought. The younger sibling sighed, _how could this day get any worse. _

"Hey, Axel's tall!" Sora ruined Kairi's thoughts and pointed to Axel, "He could climb up the house into my rooms' window, and let us in…"

"Why don't we just knock on the door?" Riku budged in, "I mean Sora's mom is home anyways…"

The three turned to Riku, "Great idea, Riku!"

All three best friends, including Axel, began knocking on Sora's front door. They all stared at the door with complete curiosity, until it opened. The four stared at the door open slowly, and then stared at Sora's mother with widely opened eyes.

Sora's mom hesitated and said, "Is something wrong…?" The old woman stared back at the four with complete and utter curiosity.

Kairi was the only one to get back to real life and she smiled at Sora's mother, "Oh it was nothing, we were waiting for you to open the door! That's all!" Without a care, Kairi looked at the other three and slapped them. "C'mon all of you retards! Snap out of it!"

The three came back to their senses and said, "Well that was easy!" They all smiled at Kairi and then at Sora's mom.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "C'mon let's go upstairs now."

They all entered into Sora's room, which was completely messy, and included a guitar, drum kit, and a microphone. Axel had never heard Kairi's band play before, so he stared at the instruments with curiosity.

"Now that we're done with our homework, let's show Axel what we've got!" Sora said with complete enthusiasm, "Kairi, you lead off with the song!"

Kairi gave Sora a horrified look, "Why me?"

Sora gave Kairi a nudge, "C'mon, just do it!"

The red head sighed, "Oh fine…"

Riku and Sora chose the song they were going to play, and handed Kairi's scripts over to her. She looked down at their choice, it was the song she made when Sora was away for a while, and she really missed him at that time. All the band members got ready to play, except for Kairi; she didn't want her stupid brother to listen to her singing. He didn't deserve to hear her singing voice, after all. But, she had too, since Sora forced her to. Not really, she still saw it as forcing. She pulled the microphone up to her lips and began singing, after Sora and Riku finished the intro.

_Everyday, you aren't here_

_My heart is pounding like crazy_

_I never knew_

_When you were always gone _

_And gone for a while_

_I always started to panic_

_So I said_

_Who cares he'll be back some day_

_I always knew he would come back someday_

_And when he comes back later_

_I'll know he'll say sorry_

_If he does someday_

_I will tell him goodbye_

The last few words turned out to be squeaky, but Axel would just have to learn to live with it. Kairi stared at her brother, who had an impressed expression. The two siblings waited for Sora and Riku to finish the ending. Once they did Axel clapped and said, "You guys rock!"

Sora smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "No really, it was nothing…!" Riku just nodded and smiled. Kairi sighed and looked to the floor, "Yeah…whatever."

Axel looked up to his little sister, "What's wrong, Kairi? You don't think I really mean it? You guys really did rock!"

The other sibling just continued to stare at the floor, "No, it's nothing..." She began to walk to the back of the room, and grabbed her science binder out. The red head opened it and began to study.

"Hey Kairi, we already studied a lot today." Sora came closer to her and looked at what she was studying. "Why are you studying for that? We had that quiz a last week!"

Kairi looked up to the brunette, "We did?" She sighed and closed her binder.

Axel also became a bit worried, "Are you sure you're okay Kairi?"

The younger red head sighed once again, "I-I just had a bad day today."

Both Axel and Sora nodded, but then Sora began to smile. Riku looked towards Sora, "Idiot, what the heck are you smiling about?"

The brunette continued smiling and walked to his desk, and opened a drawer. He grabbed a long piece of fabric, folded it up to make a blindfold, and walked to Kairi.

"W-What are you doing, Sora?" Kairi asked with a hesitant voice.

"You'll see!" Sora wrapped the blindfold around her eyes and tied it at the back. The other two stared at Sora with questioned looks.

* * *

Kairi, still in the blindfold, tried not fall over anything, for who knows where Sora was taking her. She heard a voice that sounded like Sora's mothers, "What are you doing Sora?"

She heard Sora's voice, "Mom….shhhh!" She now knew where she was, in a kitchen. His mom was always cooking in the kitchen, so it had to be the kitchen. Sora removed the blindfolds from her eyes, and set it down on the table in front of him.

Kairi's eyes widened, "Oh my god! It's so beautiful!" There was a beautifully decorated cake in front of her, and it was her favorite, vanilla swirls.

"Happy early birthday?" Sora said with a huge smile on his face.

Kairi smiled back, "Thank you SO much, Sora!!!" She turned and gave him a huge hug, Sora was lucky he's still alive. The red head let go of Sora, and ran to the stairs, "Axel, Riku!!!! Do you guys want some ice cream and cake!?" She could hear them saying, 'What!? Cake!? I'm coming!!!'. The happy little red head giggled and came back to the kitchen.

The two boys ran into the kitchen, "Where's the cake? Where's the cake?" They both hassled in and looked around for the cake.

Sora blinked and looked at the two, "The cake's right here guys!"

Axel and Riku smiled and came closer to the cake. "Oh my god, did your mom make this?" Riku looked closer at the cake; it did look like her form of cake decorating, which was beautiful.

The brunette grabbed a knife from their utensil drawer, "Yah, mom made it, and I helped a little."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Yeah...sure… 'A little'…" Both Riku and Axel started cracking up. The older red head didn't know how Sora cooked like, but since Riku was laughing with him, the little brunette must cook really badly.

The younger red head glared at the two laughing, "Guys don't be so mean! I've seen him cook before, and the food tasted great!"

That just made the other two laugh even harder. The brunette developed a sad expression, and cut the cake slowly.

Kairi came up to Riku and Axels level, "Stop it you two! Do you want some cake or not!?" The two quickly shut themselves up, they really wanted some cake. The younger red head crossed her arms, and came back to Sora, "Don't worry about their stupid little comment, you cook great!" she gave him a hug from the side, and smiled.

Sora smiled, "Thanks, Kairi." He lifted a slice from the cake and placed it onto a paper plate. Kairi got the slice, handed it to Axel, and then she got another slice, and handed it to Riku.

The older red head and silver haired teen both frowned, "What about the ice cream?"

The younger red head rolled her eyes and placed a fork on their plates, "You guys don't deserve ice cream, so go eat." They both sighed and sat down to start eating their cake, and Sora was still hurt by their stupid comment.

* * *

Kairi was startled by her cell phone once again buzzing; she rolled her eyes and took the cell phone out of her pocket. She checked to see who was calling; it was once again, her mom.

The red head opened her cell, "Hey mom, what's wrong this time?"

"It's your father…"

She gasped, "What happened!?"

"I-it's hard to explain, darling, but it's mostly th-that his heart…"

Kairi's throat clogged, she tried her best to breath but it was hard.

"Stopped…"

The worried girl became unsteady and dropped her cell phone. She looked around, everything was all fuzzy, and her head felt funny too. She continued to look around and tried to stop the blur by blinking a few times, but she fell. It felt like she faded into a world of everlasting darkness.

* * *

**kawaiibunnychan: ****Well, did you like it? Did you like the cliffhanger I slipped in..? (well actually, I just felt I had to end the chapter near there) Do you think there's too many cuss words? XD if you do...I can't really disagree...**

**Jessica:**** Yes, there are too many cuss words!**

**kawaiibunnychan:**** ... Anyways, please review, and tell us what you like an dislike in this story!**

**Jessica:**** Yes, please!**

**kawaiibunnychan:**** stares weirdly at Jessie Also tell us what you would want us to add in this story and what you would want to 'delete' from this story.**

**Jessica:**** Tell her to get rid of the cuss words...!**

**kawaiibunnychan:**** C'mon...! Cuss words aren't that bad..! I mean you must've slipped a cuss word from your mouth more than one time!**

**Jessica:**** Yeah, but I barely cuss...**

**kawaiibunnychan:**** We're getting off subject!!! Oh yes for the characters, we'll be introducing most of them throughout the chapters, and for those who like Roxas...**

**Jessica:**** Don't tell them when he comes in! It's a secret!**

**kawaiibunnychan:**** Oh ya, it's a secret... wink, wink Another thing I have to tell you, the more reviews you send in, the more we will write! We would both like at least 5 more reviews before we continue on!**

**kawaiibunnychan & Jessica:**** Thank you and Bai Bai! **


	2. Chapter Two

**Editors Note: Well, this story didn't really get any reviews...-sighs-Only two from my friends, but I've decided to put a new chapter here, so please read and review! I guess the first chapter didn't impress you guys, but both Jessica and I need inspiration from you guys so we'll write better chapters! So PLEASE review! Thank you!**

* * *

Kairi woke up out of her unconsciousness, but kept her eyes shut. But when she heard faint whimpering sounds coming near her, she opened her eyes slightly until she could see a figure in front of her. She became confused and began to ask herself questions, _What is this place? Why am I here? Where's Sora? Where's Riku?_ The confused girl began to calm down once a hand was placed on her forehead. The figures hand began rubbing her forehead gently, making Kairi feel comforted, making her not really caring who was making her feel this way. 

The red head could feel the presence of the figure coming close to her, "K-Kairi…" She wanted to open her eyes and see who it was, but her eyes wouldn't let her. The figure began to caress her cheek, and kissed the side of her cheek. Kairi began to become uncomfortable and shot her eyes open, and noticed the figure was Sora.

The brunette was too close to her, and Kairi quickly sat up, "S-Sora!? What are you doing!?"

Sora was staring at her with total shock and stuttered, "K-Kairi!!" The red head became very nervous, so did the brunette, and they both bashed heads. That made Sora stumble to the floor, and Kairi fell back onto the bed.

The embarrassed boy looked up to Kairi, and began to rub his head to ease the pain. "K-Kairi, y-you're ok…?"

Kairi glared at the boy, "O-Of course I'm okay!!! B-but what's wrong with you!?"

"N-nothing," Sora tried to even out his voice, "Nothing's wrong with me…" He looked at Kairi with a smile, but that just made Kairi angrier.

"What do you mean 'nothing's wrong with you'!? Y-you," the girl was too stuttered to finish her sentence, but tried again, "Y-you, you kissed me!"

"What's going on in here?"

The two embarrassed kids looked up to the angered teen, which was their best friend, Riku. The silver haired teen glared at the two, but then gave his attention to Kairi.

"Kairi? You ok?" He walked over to her almost stepping on Sora, and smiled, "You look better, that's good."

Kairi became confused once again and looked up to the older boy, "Of course I'm okay, and why are you all asking me that question?" The other two looked at her with smiles; Kairi just stared at them with a questioned look. "Why are you guys smiling at me? Tell me what happened!"

Riku patted her head, "Don't worry, it was nothing. You just fainted when you found out that your dads heart stopped."

Kairi's expression changed to a saddened expression, "Oh ya…that…" She really didn't care for her dad; the two never really had a relationship together. But it was strange of her to be sad, and depressed like this. She never felt this way for her dad, never in her whole life.

Riku patted her head once again, "Well then, your mom is a little sad about the incident, so you wanna go cheer her up?"

The girl sighed and looked to the floor, "Sure…"

* * *

Loud and obnoxious sobs came from behind the door, and Riku opened it, trying not to make any sound. And there her mother was, crying away, not giving a care of anything else in the world. Her mother, Mrs. Sandoval must've heard them come in, "K-Kairi..? You're okay?" Her mother then looked away, "B-But your father's not going to be alright…" 

The other two stepped up in front of Kairi and began to ask her mother questions. "W-What's wrong with him, what happened?" Sora kept asking her these questions over and over and over, and she finally answered.

Kairi's mother let out another obnoxious sob, "He's going to die! There's nothing they can do to fix the problem!" She fell to her knees, and began crying louder.

Riku stared at Kairi's mother with pity, "Mrs. Sandoval, what problem?"

Mrs. Sandoval stared at the three kids with widely opened eyes, "H-he's going to turn into a heartless!!! And he can never come back, ever, EVER!!!" Instead of sobbing and crying, it sounded more like the old woman was screaming.

The red head rolled her eyes; her mother was such a pain at times. There was no reason to cry; well that's what Kairi thought. Her father deserved to turn into a heartless, for what he always did to her when she was a child. He always tortured her when she was younger; she has always thought that he should be thrown in the everlasting, burning flames of hell, and burn for ever. But look where he is now, he's still alive and he will always be alive. But since he's a heartless, it'll still be like being dead, but still being alive. Telling herself this, Kairi became a little confused of her own words.

Kairi watched the other two back up, for they didn't want to get deaf from all the old woman's screaming. Riku looked at the others, "We sh-should…get out of here and give your mom some space…!" He grinned at them, and they all agreed.

They all began running out the door, but Sora stayed behind, "Mrs. Sandoval, we'll be leaving now, please let us know if you need any help, ok?" The brunette waited for the sobbing wreck to answer, but kept on screaming, 'WHY???? WHY?????'. Sora got a little scared, and ran after the other two, "Hey, wait up!!!"

* * *

The three friends had signed out of the hospital, and were walking back to their houses. They all waved goodbye to each other, and went separate ways. But Riku paused in his path, and ran to back to where they all said goodbye. He looked from left to right, Sora was going to the right side, and Kairi was going to the left side. The silver haired teen paid no mind to the other boy, and began running towards Kairi. "Hey, wait up Kairi!!!" 

"Huh?" The girl looked behind her, and blinked. All she could see was the color black, she blinked again, "Am I blind!?" Riku gave a surprised look, and stepped back. "Oh heh-heh," Kairi smiled, "Hi Riku…"

"H-hey," he remembered what he was supposed to be telling her, and stared seriously at her. Kairi stared up, and Riku let his eyes gaze into hers.

This made Kairi uncomfortable; _Do both Riku and Sora like me? This is Not the time for boys to like me right now!_ The girl looked away from Riku and blushed, "R-Riku, d-did you want to tell me something?" She repeated over and over in her head, _Please don't ask me out, please don't ask me out. Not the time for boys to like me right now! _

The older boy came down to the younger girl's height, "K-Kairi…"

The red head gasped and looked up to him, her face burning like hell. _Please, no! We're friends, we're friends! We're not supposed to be doing this! _She felt his hand grab onto her shoulder, she gulped and began to shake.

"Kairi, don't you care if your dad is…well you know…"

The red head felt her knees fall, but she stood her height. _God, you're stupid Kairi, why would two major hot guys like you? _She laughed nervously and faced to Riku, "Oh sorry, what was the question again?"

The boy continued looking down to her, "Don't you care that your dad is turning into…a…heartless?"

Everything about her father, turning into a heartless, and how he tortured her when she was little, all flooded back into her mind. She came back to 'depressed' mode and looked away. It was true though, she never told her two best friends about her father. They just knew she didn't have a strong relationship with him. She never wanted to tell them, and she never wanted them to know, but maybe now was the time for them to know.

"Uhhh, Kairi? You there?"

Kairi was snapped out of her thinking by a waving hand in front of her face. She almost fell backwards but stood back up, "Are you trying to give me a heart-attack!?" She glared daggers at Riku, making him feel a little uncomfortable.

He sweat-dropped and gave Kairi an innocent look, "S-sorry, it's just that you were really spaced out, so I thought I should've done something."

Instead of Kairi's cell phone buzzing, it was her hand watch beeping. She rolled her eyes, "Sorry Riku, I'm gonna have to talk to you later. I'm supposed to be at singing practice now…" Not letting Riku say goodbye, she ran, ran as fast as she could. For she didn't want Riku following her, not wanting to answer the question.

* * *

It was finally the last day of school, and Kairi was happy, no more homework, no more tests, which means no more studying! She felt so relieved, she was also happy because Sora asked Kairi to go to the movies with him, which of course she said yes. Kairi did know Sora had a crush on her ever since they were kids, but she didn't expect him to kiss her that day she found out about her dad. And plus, Kairi has a crush on Sora too; maybe it was ok for the brunette to kiss her that day. But for some reason, she was shocked. But what was going to happen at the movies? Is he going to do cheesy pick up lines or cheesy moves? The red head began to become nervous. 

Kairi sighed, _Oh my god Kairi, you're thinking too much. You and Sora are going to be just fine, just fine. _"Yeah you're right; we're going to be just fine…"

She didn't notice that she was talking to herself until she heard a familiar voice, "Yeah, Kairi you're going to be just fine aren't chya?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going to be just fine," Her eyes opened widely and she looked around for the voice, "Who's there?"

She jumped back once she saw someone jump out of the trees, and landed right in front of her. Kairi almost fell over, and sweat dropped, "A-Axel…"

Axel grinned and walked closer to his younger sibling, "So Kairi, what do you mean you're going to be just fine?" He examined Kairi's expressions, and of course she was blushing. "What? A boy ask you out or something?"

Kairi glared at her older brother and kicked his shin, "Why do you wanna know? You stalker…"

Axel started jumping around because of his hurt shin, "Y-you didn't have to come and kick me you little bitch!"

The younger red head laughed at seeing her brother jumping around like an idiot. Well, he already _is_ an idiot. Axel wasn't really paying attention to her anymore, so she walked away. _Where's Sora? He should've been here by now to pick me up…Boys are such a pain at times. _

She stood by the school walls, waiting for Sora. _C'mon Sora! You know I'm not a patient person; after all, I am an Aries. _The impatient girl walked around, but stayed in the area where she was supposed to meet Sora. Almost thirty minutes have past, and Kairi was surprised she would wait for him that long. She sighed and decided she should just forget about him and start walking home.

* * *

Once Kairi got close to her house, she noticed there was a moving truck right next door to her house. She ran up to the front of her house, and examined the people moving in next door. There were a couple of people helping move stuff into their house, and a boy with spiky blonde hair. He looked almost exactly like Sora, but the hair was just spiked differently. The boy must've noticed Kairi was staring at him, and smiled at her. She blushed, how come so many guys are flirting with me? But of course, Kairi would always jump to conclusions. 

The boy ran up to her and kept on smiling, "Hey!"

Kairi jumped at his first impression and tried smiling back, "Umm…Hey…"

The blonde scratched the back of his head, "So, uhh, you're Kairi right? That's a pretty name," the red head gave him a questioning look wondering how he knew her name. "Well if you're wondering, my name's Roxas."

Kairi stuttered not knowing what to say, "Th-that's a nice name too…" She began to hit herself in the head, _You idiot, why'd you say that? _She looked back up, and looked behind Roxas, noticing Sora running towards the two.

Roxas looked behind him and smiled at the brunette, "Hey Sora, long time no see!"

Still being confused she looked at him again, "Wait a sec, Roxas you know him?"

"Sure do, he use to live next to me before he moved away." The blonde looked back at Kairi, "You don't remember?"

The red head didn't think it would be polite to be going to the movies and leaving a new neighbor here, "I-I guess I don't remember, well I'll leave you two alone, and do something else."

Sora looked at Kairi disappointedly, "Kairi, I thought we were going to go to the movies together…" He pouted and stuck out his lips, making him look like a whining puppy.

Kairi giggled, "No it's fine Sora. I think it'd be best if you stayed with our new neighbor, and show him around."

Sora came back to his normal expression and agreed. He came up to Kairi and gave her a hug, "Well, I guess I'll see you later then…" Kairi smiled, making Sora want to do something more than just a hug. He loved her smile, it was so beautiful and he'd never seen anyone else have a smile like hers.

The red head became nervous, why wasn't Sora breaking the hug? "S-Sora?" She tried to make him come back to his senses, but it only helped a little bit.

The brunette came down to her and kissed her cheek and ran over to Roxas, "Bye Kairi!" Kairi blushed, _Sora kissed me again!? I should've broken the hug faster…But I guess a kiss on the cheek isn't that bad. _She shook her head; _of course a kiss on the cheek isn't bad..!_ She then smiled back at them, and waved goodbye.

* * *

**K, well again, I've added many diffrent things to this story, and again my friend got mad at me for some of the parts. Kairi and Sora weren't supposed to kiss, but this story's genre is romance/action!!! So I needed to put something in there that had romance! And a kiss on the cheek isn't that bad! But please REVIEW!!! Thank you**

**kawaiibunnychan**


End file.
